Love & Betrayal
by Aleah Williford
Summary: What if someone was helping Jack? Not just the four vault hunters, but one other person who helped from the beginning, and end of Jack's leadership, and that someone is close to one of the old vault hunters.
1. Flashdrive

_**Author's note: Warning, there are spoilers for Borderlands, Borderlands 2, Borderlands the pre-sequel, and in later chapters tales of the Borderlands, plus all the dlc for each game. Now with that out of the way lets get on with the story. :)- Aleah Williford.**_

**Chapter 1: Flashdrive.**

Boots quickly walked through the halls of Jack's old office. Alex had one mission, it would be her very last mission for Jack. She had to grab a old flashdrive with information about all his plans, and information of all the Crimson Raiders. Alex had to memorize it, then destroy it, then finally kill the leader of the Crimson Raiders.

Alex finally reach Jack's old office. It was still nice, and neat. She throw her backpack off to the side. Alex sat in the old, leather chair, that her leader Handsome Jack once sat in. She open up the laptop, which need a password. Alex tried multiple passwords. _The Vault, Warrior, Handsome…_

Alex slammed her fist on the desk in frustration. Alex took a couple of seconds to think, but nothing came to her. Alex looked through Jack's desk to see if maybe he wrote it down somewhere. Alex gave up. She leaned back in the chair. She took a deep sigh. Her eyes then focused on an old picture of Angel sitting on Jack's desk. Alex sat up, and typed in _Angel_. Alex then proceed to press the enter button, she keep her fingers crossed hoping it would work. The laptop finally let her on to the network. Alex mentally kicked herself for that not being her first choice, but at the same time, it couldn't. Alex kicked herself because Angel was like her little sister, and Alex had to see her little sister in deep pain, and agony, Alex took Angel death the hardest, and her she is forgetting her. Jack never love her, he just need her powers. Angel had every right to call Jack an asshole, those where her finally words. "Dad, you're an asshole".

Alex heard it over the echo, while Jack was pleaded for forgiveness from Angel. Alex left the room after she knew she was dead. Jack then went and shot Roland, the leader of the Crimson Raiders. That was only reason Alex didn't like Jack, what he did to Angel, but other that, she respected him, for taking order, which this planet lacked of. Alex brought herself back to reality. She uploaded all the files to the flashdrive, once done, she grab the flashdrive, and put it in the front zipper of her backpack. Alex put her backpack on, it was one straped, so it was easier to run with. Alex grabbed her Maliwan fire pistol, and put 3 rounds in the office. She was going to tried and destroy all traces of her being there, and any old plans Jack had. Since there was a new leader rising up. When Alex was about to leave, a construction bot came through the doors shooting. Alex ducked down behind the desk. Alex had to come up with a plan fast, her pistol wasn't strong enough, plus they are resist to fire.

Alex saw that Jack huge window, was weaken by the bullets. Alex took a deep breath, and ran towards the window. Alex then jump through the window shattering, she landed with a roll, then on her feet running towards her motorcycle. When she got on it, she turned to see if the construction bot was coming, sadly it was. The construction bot just jumped down from the window.

" Shit", said Alex starting up her bike.

Alex had the bike in full force driving down the long, dirt road. The robot was picking up speed. Alex had a small idea,it was suicidal, but it might work. Alex made a sharp turn, so she was now facing the robot. She started driving as fast as she could towards the robot. Once she was about half way she stood up on the bike, holding handlebars for balance. Alex bended her knees, about a quarter of the way she backed flipped off the bike landed on her feet. The bike hit the robot with much force causing both the bike, and robot to explosion.

Alex nodded her head.

" Good Riddance", said Alex as she turned to her watch, and fast traveled to home, right outside of Fyrestone. It was an abandoned house, she found a week after Handsome Jack's death. It had one room she used as a bedroom, a basement she had all her weapons, and the living room she used as the main area, for working on missions. Alex took the flashdrive out of her backpack. She opened up her laptop, and put all the files on it. Alex swapped the touch screen to a bigger screen. Alex stood and read through all her files. Alex was now going through the Crimson Raider main people.

Roland: Deceased

Brick: Alive

Mordecai: Alive

Bloodwing: Deceased

Axton: Alive

Maya: Alive

Zer0: Alive

Salvador: Alive

Krieg: Alie

Gaige: Alive

Lilith: Alive

Alex's eye open wide when she saw Lilith's name status alive, plus working as the leader of the Crimson Raiders. Alex turned everything off, she took the flashdrive, and put all the files on her watch, the but a couple of bullets causing the flashdrive to be destroyed. Alex went to go change. She couldn't be wearing her clothes she usually wears cause there covered in blood, dirt, and only god knows what sometimes with some of the missions she has to go on. Alex put on a red plain t-shirt, with blue jeans, and red converses. She had to look like a normal person for the first part of this mission. She had a pistol in her right holster. Alex doesn't plan on killing Lilith the first time, just to see where she works, and some more information. Alex prayed that she wouldn't' recognize her. Its been 6 years since their last meeting.

" This is going to be a long missions" Signed Alex, then proceeding to fast travel to Sanctuary.

_**Author's note: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long, I think I did a well job in introducing my O.C for the story. In the next chapter be prepared for action, love, betrayal, and of course that awesome Borderlands Humour.- Aleah Williford. **_


	2. Let's Fight

Alex reached Sanctuary using her small version fast travel system programed in her watch. She wears the watch on her right wrist. Jack had it built for her. The watch helps Alex with missions, combat, hacking, fast traveling, plus telling time. The watch also has a needle, that pumped Edruim that increase her strength, speed, and balance, and lastly puts a medal armor around her whole right arm for some added strength. Alex can handle herself without the watch. She was trained by Athena, then after she left Nisha step in, and taught her how to shoot. Alex took the news of Nisha dying pretty hard, Wilhelm she wasn't too upset, and she was happy when Claptrap disappeared. Alex never had a family before. She lived by herself trying to survive, then at 17 Jack took her in. Jack became the father she never had. Athena like her older sister, Wilhem like an uncle, Angel like a little sister, Nisha like a mom, and Claptrap the annoying little brother she wanted to shoot in the face. Alex started tearing up at the thought of everyone gone...dead, except for Athena who disappeared, and another person who just left her. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes. Alex was hiding on the roof near the Crimson Raider's H.Q. The was a guard standing in front of the door. Alex jumped down from the roof, and hide behind the wall. Alex whistled to get his attention. once he was close enough, She switch her metal arm on, and whacked him over the head. She dragged him to the near by alley, and put his clothes over hers. Once Alex had everything on she went inside. Tannis was sitting at her desk working on something. She was really into it to noticed Alex walk in. Alex heard someone coming down the steps. Lilith., Brick, and Mordy were talking about some kind of plan to official wipe out Hyperion. Lilith was in front of them talking away. Lilith stopped mid-sentence when she saw one of her soldiers inside, but what she didn't know, was a blast from the past was inside the suit, not one of her soldiers.

" John, is something the matter", asked Lilith in concern.

Alex shooked her head no.

" Then why are you in here, and not guarding outside?", asked Lilith.

Alex didn't know what to do, she couldn't talk, a female voice would give her away, plus the fact that its someone she knew, and want to possible kill.

Lilith came closer. Alex took a couple of sets back. She knew what Lilith capable of doing, being a siren, and the most powerful at that. Alex was backed into a wall. Brick, and Mordy just watch the two. Tannis was still in her work. Alex didn't what to do, but push Lilith, and make a run for it, this wasn't going down as plan, she wanted to go inside, overhear their plan,and leave to plan for her killing. Alex took off the mask, she couldn't breathe while running. Alex ran to the each of Sanctuary, not knowing that its up in the air. Alex stop short of almost falling. She took a couple of steps back. She heard a noise coming from behind her. Lilith phased walk behind. Alex didn't look back. She knew Lilith didn't have a weapon on her, but she didn't need, she could burn you with on touch. They don't call her the firehawk for nothing.

" Turn around, now", shouted Lilith to Alex.

Brick, and Mordy were behind her, but keeping their distance, Maya, Axton, Zer0, Krieg, and Gaige also arrived. They all watch. Alex slowly turned around, and took a couple of steps closer to Lilith. Now they only were inches away from each other. Lilith face turned from shock, to anger in the matter of seconds. Lilith took a swing at Alex. Lilith's fist connected to jaw fast, causing Alex to fall to the ground, but was starting to get up.

" What did I ever do to you? you were the one who left", said Alex.

" You knew damn well why I left, you hurt me, you played with my emotions as if they were a game, and now you have idea to come here", said Lilith.

" More like you did to me, but if you if you're so mad about it", said Alex getting up. " Lets fight".

Alex had her armor around her right arm, and then she stood in a fight postion. Lilith turned to the vault hunter watching all of this go down. She mouth sat put, then turned back to Alex.

Alex was the first to throw the first move. Alex tried punching Lilith, but she was too quick by phaselocking. Lilith was behind Alex elbowing her in the back. Alex grabbed Lilith's arm, then used her right leg to kick her in the side. Alex let go, and watch Lilith grab her side. Alex had to throw Lilith off guard, she was too good of a fighter, she had to get inside of her head, and she knew just what to do. Alex, and Lilith throw punches, kicks, and once in awhile hateful words at each other. Lilith had the upper hand. Lilith had Alex against Scooter's garage door. Alex had Lilith right were she wanted her.

" I would have loved to see your face", said Alex smiling.

"Huh", said Lilith in confuse.

" When Jack put a bullet through Roland's chest, the look of your face would have been priceless", laughed Alex.

What Alex didn't except was the full angry now in her eyes. Alex only knew that Lilith, and Roland were partners in leading the Crimson Raiders, she didn't know they were a couple at one point.

" You son of a bitch", said Lilith punching Alex hard.

Alex fell to the ground knocked out. Lilith turned to everyone watching the display. Lilith walked past them commanding Brick to her in the prison with the other one. Well she made her way through. Maya spoke up.

" Ex?", asked Maya.

"Yep", was all Lilith said.

They all knew now who these two were to each other, but what they don't know is what happen to them, to make them so bitter to each other.

_**Author Notes: There you go a quick update, sorry if its written a little lazy, im half asleep, and half awake, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing this was half done, but not you know Lilith, and Alex used to date, and that means FLASHBACKS :). See ya guys next update!**_


	3. Lets talk this out or not

_**Author's note: Here is update number 3#, and the next might wait for awhile. My internet has been on and off, plus I started school again, so the updates are going to slow down. Well let's get this chapter started, I promise this will be a longer chapter.**_

Alex started walking up from the knockout blow from Lilith. Alex groan in pain as she tried to move her head. She could barely open her eyes, and when she could, her vision was blurry. Alex heard voices, but all she could make out was a female voice, and and male voice. Alex drifted back to unconscious.

Brick, and Lilith were standing in the H.Q office. They just tied Alex down to a chair. Lilith was going to get some answers out of her.

" There you go lil", said Brick finishing up tying her down.

" Yeah, thanks Brick", said Lilith.

Brick left the room leaving just Lilith, and Alex alone. Lilith knew the other vault hunters along with Brick, and Mordy were downstairs. Lilith stood in front of an unconscious Alex with her arms crossed.

" What are you up too?", asked Lilith out loud to herself.

Alex started waking up again. She could move around a little more, and she could open her eyes. Alex could here name being called, but it sounded so distant, and faded. The voice started coming in more clearly. Lilith was calling her name. Alex was wondering how long she was standing there. Alex head was down looking down at her jeans, that had a couple drops of blood on them. Alex then soon felt the blood dripping from her mouth. Alex took a deep shallow, then looked up. Alex knew this was going to a very long, emotional, fight coming her way. Lilith was the first to speak.

" What the hell are you doing here, Alex?", said Lilith. She was trying to keep her cool, but all the anger was clearly showing towards Alex.

Alex had to choose her words wisely, she couldn't tell Lilith she was working for Hyperion, that would cause a war between the too.

" I was working.", said Alex.

" For who?", asked Lilith putting both her hands around Alex's forearms.

" Some guy, He just needed me to do a little spying mission, that's it", said Alex trying to pass the story to Lilith as the truth, and not a lie, but Lilith is the only person who can see when Alex was sad, anger, happy, or lying, no matter how well she hid it. Lilith knew Alex since she was 14, and Lilith was 18. Alex was now 23, and Lilith 27.

" What was the guy's name", asked Lilith.

" I didn't get the name, just the mission, i'm not as nosing as you", said Alex.

Alex made a wrong move. Lilith burned Alex. Alex cried in pain. Lilith gave a small smile.

" Lets tried this again, What the guy name?", asked Lilith the anger now clearly showing, by her squeezing hard on Alex's forearm.

" I didn't get his name", said Alex in anger.

Lilith let go of her forearms, and stood up, crossing her arms again.

" What did I ever see in you", said Lilith shaking her head.

"Same here", said Alex. " You left me, to go find a stupid vault."

" I told you why, I couldn't be on that planet anymore, I need to be somebody, and now look I am the leader of a resistance, helping people.", explained Lilith.

" And you didn't even tell me, you just up, and left. I thought you were fucking dead Lilith.", explained Alex.

That right there Lilith felt a small ping of guilt, but she couldn't let that show to Alex. Alex did as much damage as Lilith did, and Lilith had a reason upon leaving, yeah she should have left a note, or tell her she left, but Lilith was still mad at her fighting, and when she got a new job, leaving for days. Alex becoming a stranger to Lilith.

" Don't turn this on me Alex, You though a job was better than your girlfriend, plus the fact you turned into a totally bitch before I left", said Lilith shouting the last part.

" At least I never left the planet", shouted back Alex.

" You were part of the reason why I left, you never gave a fuck about me", yelled Lilith.

Alex was speechless after that, and Lilith left the room leaving Alex in a state of shock. Lilith told Brick to put her in the prison with the other one, and she went to Moxxi's for a drink. Brick untied her and guided her back to her cell, there laying on a bed, was Athena. When Brick closed the door, Athena was the first to give Alex a hug, then a slap in the back of the head. While Alex was rubbing her head.

" I told you to leave, Alex, not go on a one woman army on the Crimson Raiders", said Athena.

" I was finishing up my mission for Jack, and there a new leader in Hyperion", said Alex.

" So you're going to stay when I told you to leave", said Athena.

" I never said that, don't put words in my mouth.", said Alex.

" Then what were you going to do", asked Athena.

" I was going to set off in my own way", said Alex.

" How is that working out for you", said Athena.

" Well, my ex just re-enter back into my life", said Alex.

"The one who left you, I thought you said she was dead", said Athena.

" Nope, she is alive, and now the leader of the Crimson Raider",explained Alex.

" Wait, Lilith is you ex", said Athena shocked.

" Yeah, why are you so shocked", asked Alex.

" Because I worked with Lilith for a little bit, and she said nothing about you. she and the others helped me take down General Knoxx, before meeting with you and Handsome Jack, plus she tried to kill me after I told her the story, don't worry I left you out, you were just a kid then", said Athena.

" We can't let her find out", said Alex.

" I know, so what happen with you too?", said Athena.

" We met as teens, we were at a bar, and well I goes something like this"...

Lilith was sitting at the bar of Moxxi's, talking to the woman herself. Lilith was trying to get her thoughts together. Lilith knew she was too harsh to say that, but it came out. Moxxi came over to Lilith who had her head down.

" Your ex bugging you", said Moxxi.

" Yeah, who told you", said Lilith raising her head.

" Heard Maya, Axton, and Zer0 talking about it, guess you two put on a show, sugar", said Moxxi.

" Yeah, and we just got into a yelling match. I couldn't take it, so I ran here, me and her have too much of a past, I can't handle this like I did with Athena, she too close, she knows how to get to me, and I know how to get to her", explained Lilith.

" Was it always like this?" asked Moxxi.

" No, we were actually really happy, we never left each other side. We met as teens, we both saved each other .", said Lilith.

" What happen", asked Moxxi.

" It a long story, but here you go"...

_**Author's note: Here you go, nice and long chapter. Sorry if was kind of boring, but I needed to start explaining why Alex, and Lilith are no longer together, and I was trying to figure out a way to try and not make them both assholes, and give a good reason, so next chapter you will see how they met, and build on the relationship they used to have before everything went down. Thanks for reading.- Aleah Williford.**_


	4. Rewind to the past

****Chapter 4: Rewind****

**An 18 year old Lilith was sitting at a bar on her home planet ****_Honus 4651. _****She just turned 18, and has been kicked out of her foster home, since she was now technically an adult. Lilith's father died when she was 11 years old. Her father died from a bullet from the chest. **

**Lilith was having a couple of drinks. She had no where to go. Lilith's father was her only family she ever had. Lilith kept moving from foster home from foster home. The foster home never wanted her, because she was in constant fights with kids, but she had a reason too. The kids would constantly pick on her for her tattoos, plus called her a geek for liking Bunkers and Badasses. Now at 18 years, she still gets weird looks for tattoos, but she was a siren, she couldn't help who she is. Lilith got used to all the looks, and comments, another thing she had to get used to was all the guys hitting on her. Lilith wasn't too much into dating. She didn't know what love was anymore. The only person who loved her was her dad...until today.**

**A 14 year old Alex was working her job at the bar. She cleaned tables, and wiped down the counters. It was the only job she could get, to make money for food. Alex always thought her boss was an ass, always flirting with women. Alex at her breaking point, and pulled a move, she was going to get killed for.**

**The bartender was setting his eyes on Lilith. He was tall, and muscular. black hair, styled in a short mohawk. He had two tattoo on his left arm. He was wearing a dirty, white tank top, with black jeans, and black boots. The bartender eyes were set on Lilith, he went over to try and work his magic. **

**" ****Why the liquid breakfast, Honey? Moon's barely lit, and you're five deep", said the bartender. **

**Lilith finished the shot she was drinking, and then slammed it on the counter.**

**" ****Fill it again, No questions", said Lilith.**

**"****My bar, my rules. What are you running from sweetheart", said the bartender. **

**Alex went over to go and wipe down the counters, and to listen more to the discussion. Lilith finished off her 6th shot. **

**"****Baby, Love, Lovely, Sweetie, Sweetie Pie, Boo, Hottie, Lady, Angel, Baby doll, Baby girl, Peach, Honey. Combined with any of the words I just said. Oh and this one guy called me sugar booger.", said Lilith.**

**" ****What the hell was that?", said the bartender confused.**

**"****My name is LILITH", explained Lilith.**

**" ****Well Lilith, i'd say your day about to get a lot more interesting.", said the bartender reaching for his gun. **

**" ****I'd say it's less than likely, you're concealing anything down there i'll find down there i'll find interesting", said Lilith pouring herself another shot. **

**" ****You got quite a mouth on you, girl", said the Bartender. **

**Alex looked up at the both of them. This was not going to end up good. Alex saw him bring out his gun he keeps behind the counter. **

**" ****Right? women nowadays, and their mouths? I say we take a stand! whos with me?", said Lilith.**

**Alex smiled. This Lilith was taking no shit.**

**" ****Times. They are a- changin, sugar booger", said Lilith.**

**" ****Change this", said the bartender pulling at his gun, and pointing it at Lilith. Alex eyes widen. Lilith heard a click sound behind her, and saw another guy pointing a gun at her to. **

**" ****Sup", said The guy behind her. **

**Both guys fired at the same time, Alex closed her eyes, she knew how this was going to end, and she was the one who had to clean up the mess. When Alex open her eyes, her boss and they other guy were on the floor dead. A couple of other guys started shooting at Lilith, Alex grab Lilith arm to cover. **

**" ****Hey", said Alex. **

**" ****Hi kid", said Lilith.**

**" ****You killed my boss", said Alex.**

**" ****He was an ass" said Lilith.**

**" ****Yep", said Alex.**

**" ****Please tell me you have a gun", said Lilith.**

**" ****No, I hate guns", said Alex.**

**" ****Great", said Lilith rolling her eyes.**

**" ****I have a car", said Alex.**

**" ****How?, your only what 12", said Lilith.**

**" ****14 for your information, and it the only way out of her" said Alex.**

**" ****Find lets go", said Lilith.**

**Alex peeked around the corner, bullet hit the wooden counter. Alex went back to her position. Lilith took Alex's hand, she phased shift them both. They reach the car, it was an old run down truck. Lilith reached the passenger side, well Alex got in the driver side. Alex drove super fast down the road. Once they were far away, Alex slowed down, and had some questions of what the hell happen at the bar. **

**" ****So can you tell me, what the hell just happen back there", said Alex looking at Lilith who was staring out the window. **

**" ****I'm a siren", said Lilith.**

**" ****A what?", said Alex confused.**

**" ****I'm a siren, my entire life, people have been telling me i'm different. I'm special.**

**" ****Yeah, no shit", laughed Alex.**

**Lilith smiled.**

**" ****For as long as I can remember, I've been able to phase shift my body into another dimension. This makes me virtually indestructible from any violent dangers that might wish me harm. There are six of us in the entirety of the universe, or so i'm told.", said Lilith.**

**" ****Does that explain your tattoos", asked Alex.**

**" ****Yep", said Lilith. " So can I ask what the name of my saving grace is".**

**" ****Alexander Spencer", said Alex.**

**" ****Lilith Cashlin", response Lilith.**

**" ****So what are you doing here all alone", asked Alex.**

**" ****Is that any of your concern?, Alex, I just met you.", said Lilith.**

**" ****I guess not then", said Alex. **

**Alex, and Lilith drove in silence. Until Alex broke the silence.**

**" ****I'm by myself too", said Alex.**

**"****What", said Lilith.**

**" ****I don't have any families, friends, nobody. I got that job when I was 12, I needed Money for shelter. I was somewhat raised by this guy who found me when I was a baby, then he had a bullet to the head happen to him, I I tried to save him, but it was too late. I was around 8,at the time ever since then I been alone.", said Alex.**

**" ****That why you don't like guns", said Lilith.**

**" ****Yeah, plus I don't think I can kill someone", said Alex.**

**" ****I just killed two people so….", said Lilith.**

**Alex, and Lilith arrived at the Alex's home. Alex walked unlocked the door, the two of them walked in. The house was just a giant room with a twin bed in the corner, a small kitchen, a desk with a laptop, there was a dresser, and closet. The room was clean, except for the bed was messed up. **

**" ****I will set you up with a small bed on the floor", said Alex.**

**" ****Alright, thanks Alex I owe you one", said Lilith. **

**Alex set up the bed for Lilith, both girls laid down to fall asleep. Alex was sound asleep, while Lilith was still wide awake thinking of Alex, there was something about her. Lilith finally fell asleep. Lilith would soon find out in due time what will happen with her and Alex.**

****Author's Note: the next chapter will still in a flashback, but around a year later. and thanks for being patience with me, with the story. ****


	5. Love

Lilith has been staying at Alex's for 2 years now. There friendship has been growing stronger, and stronger everyday. Alex has been growing up. Alex was 16 now. she went from being shorter than too about an inch taller. Alex body was skinny. Alex had black hair that was just touching the tip of her back, along with dark, blue eyes.

When Lilith first met Alex, she thought of her nothing more than a kid, but when she grow up, Lilith started falling for her. Alex was sweet, kind, funny, and understanding.

When Alex first met Lilith she thought of her as just another customer at the business, but as they spent more time together, Alex started falling for her. Lilith was strong, smart, passionate, and understanding.

Alex, and Lilith were both understanding of each other, that what they both loved about each other, but both of them were too scared to tell each other how they feel about each other.

Alex, and Lilith were sitting on Alex's bed. They were talking. Lilith, and Alex were just about to go to bed, until Alex, and Lilith faces were really close together. Alex, and Lilith both at the same time kissed each other. it started to get heated, Alex removed herself, she looked at Lilith's eye. Alex smiled at Lilith. The smile sent chills down Lilith's spine. Lilith climbed on top of Alex, pinning her arms down. Lilith started kissing Alex. The two remained like that for hours, kissing, soon their clothes were off. Alex fell asleep fast, well Lilith was laying on top of Alex thinking what just happen. Did their emotions get the best of them? Lilith finally fall asleep.

Lilith woke up, she looked up to see that Alex was still out cold. Lilith got up, and got dressed. She took one last look at Alex. Lilith knew this is going to be the start of their relationship.

_**Author's note: Their you go chapter 5 sorry it was so short, but I been busy and wanted to do a fast update., yes it was a little heated, but this is the start of them as a couple, the next chapter will be back in present in time, as they things start coming together, and maybe will found out who is the new head of Hyperion. Thank you guys for all the reviews, i'm glad you guys are enjoying it so much. - Aleah Williford.**_


	6. True Feelings

**_**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you. This is my most popular fanfiction, I didn't know so many people would love it. So thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Those things really keep me going. I'm just sorry for not updating, my internet has been acting up really bad, we should get it fixed to, plus finals are coming up.**_**

**Alex, and Athena were sitting on the prison bed. Alex just finished the story while Athena sat in silence taking it all in. **

**" ****So thats the story between me, and Lilith", said Alex looking at Athena.**

**" ****What happen after?, what caused you two too break up", asked Athena. **

**" ****We started fighting", sighed Alex putting her head down. **

**It was quiet again for a couple of minutes. Athena broke the silence.**

**" ****Alex if you ever get out of here, I want you to run, not go back to Hyperion", said Athena.**

**" ****And if I go back", said Alex.**

**" ****I will tell Lilith, and the others you helped, and worked with Jack gain control over Hyperion, open a vault to a creature called the ****_Warrior,_****That would have destroyed everything, and how you killed hundreds of innocent people in cold blood". Explained Athena. **

**" ****You now Lilith would kill without even blinking an eye", said Alex with a hint of both anger, and fear. **

**" ****Alex, i'm only doing this because I care about you, you're basically like my little sister. I trained you to be a fighter for the wrong side. I regret it, once I left I should have took you with me, but I didn't, now I am going to do whats right, and make sure you are safe, and sound", said Athena placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. **

**Alex remained silent, but smiled to show Athena a thanks for caring about her. The two of them talked, since that was the only thing for them to do.**

****Moxxi's bar…****

**Lilith had just finished talking to Moxxi about her backstory with Alex. Moxxi was just cleaning up her bar for closing. **

**" ****That's some story, sugar. You guy sound like you were madly in love", said Moxxi wiping down the counter. **

**" ****We were, and it all ended, I mostly blame her, but she thinks otherwise, she thinks its mind, plus a little bit of hers, she admitted she too far with some of the fighting.", explained Lilith.**

**" ****Are you guys still in love?", asked Moxxi.**

**" ****I don't know about her, but I hate her now. I'll admit it took me so long to get over her, hell I wasn't even really heartbroken when Roland broke up with me, but her she got into my head, she still does, when I saw her for the first time again Moxxi, when I saw though those deep, dark, blue eyes again I felt all my anger, depression rise up again, but will I was feeling those feelings one more surprised me, I was sorta happy to see her, but I can't tell her that.", said Lilith tearing up towards the end. **

**" ****What are you going to do with her?", asked Moxxi placing a hand on Lilith's arm. feeling sorry for her. **

**" ****I don't know, I can't get anything out of her. I already tried, she fuckin pissed me off, came here for a drink", said Lilith. " I think i'm just going to let her go, and tell her not to come back, I have too much on my mind with fully taking down Hyperion, and finding all those vaults".**

**" ****I wish you the best of luck, sugar, don't let her play with emotions again, just like in the fight, I thought you were going to kill her" said Moxxi.**

**Lilith gave a small nod, and went back to H.Q. She had a meeting with the other vault hunters, but first she was going to release Alex, then send her off, and never come back.**


	7. The meeting

Alex, and Athena were sitting in silence after their big discussion on Alex's past, and how she should leave after this. Alex had one qustion in mind for Athena, and now was the best time to ask it.

" Why do you see Jack as such a bad person, Athena", said Alex looking at Athena.

" He killed so many innocent people, killed his own daughter, and brainwashed you", explained Athena looking at Alex.

" He helped people, he was going to make Pandora a better place, he was going to bring order, the only thing he ever did wrong was hurt angel.", argued Alex.

" Jack has blinded you, from what he really is. A monster, power hungar, going to hurt anyone that stands in his way, it wasn't long until he was going to throw you to the side, Alex, he was using you, making you to be something you are not", said Athena rising her voice.

" He took me in, when no one else did", said Alex trying to fight back, but Athena was winning over emotions towards Jack. There were things she did wonder about her leader, and again with the whole Angel thing. What kind of father would do that to his own daughter.

" And he used you, Lilith originally took you in. It sound like you guys had a pretty good understanding of each other, What happen, you guys sound happy together.", asked Athena.

" We just start fighting, she wanted to find the vault, and make a name for herself, but I kept telling her it was fake, and suicide to go and seek out. I started being a jerk to her, and she started being a jerk to me, she left one day, without a note, or a goodbye.", said Alex looking directly at Athena. " I thought she was fuckin dead after the New Haven story."

" Do you still love her", asked Athena guessing she already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it out of Alex's mouth.

" Yes, I still love her, but she doesn't love me, and I have no way of showing it, then there is the fact i'm still bitter towards her for leaving me.", said Alex feeling sadness, and anger battle in her heart. " I wish there was something I can do to show her I still care".

Athena placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. They remained like that until Lilith came in, and walked to the jell cell. Lilith unlocked the door.

" You're free to go Alex", said Lilith stern.

Alex followed Liliths orders, and walked out. When she was about to pass Lilith, Lilith grabbed her shoulder to whisper something in her ear.

" Don't let me find you ass here again, Spencer", whisper Lilith in anger,

Lilith walked upstairs to the meeting. Alex turned back to the jell cell.

" I know what I have to do", said Alex to Athena.

Athena just silently nodded, knowing what Alex had in mind. Alex snuck upstairs, she hid behind the corner, and listen to the meeting going on.

All the vault hunter were in the room, along with Brick, Mordy, and Lilith. They were discussing how to take down Hyperion once and for all.

" We need a plan to take down Hyperion, there still too much of a threat, even with Jack finally gone.", said Lilith.

" Why don't we blow their office on Helios", said Axton.

" They have offices elsewhere on Pandora, if we blow it up, that will draw attention to us. Right now Hyperion thinks we won't attack again.", said Lilith. " Hyperion has been to quite, we need a plan to sneak into one of their bases, and steal their plans, Any ideas?.

Alex merged from her hiding place. She stood tall, and started telling them her plan as she walked closer into the room.

" There is a business dinner tomorrow night, and Hyperion is going to be there, probably going to try and team up with another business to find the rest of the vaults, we can go under cover, and pretend to be another company", said Alex.

Everyone started at her in shock, except Lilith who had a angrily look on her face, from Alex disobeying her orders to leave, and never come back. Lilith tried turning the tables on Alex.

" How do you know this information", asked Lilith crossing her arms.

Alex looked at Lilith, and gave a small cocky smile. She was going to try and get under Lilith's skin.

" Why don't you, lil. You're the leader of the resistance, you should know everything. Shows what kind of leader you are", said Alex still keeping her grin.

Her plan work, she got under Lilith skin, by questioning her leadership towards these people. Lilith tried to keep her cool, but it was too hard for Alex, she knew how to get under her skin, and mess with her mind.

" How dare you walk in here, start barking up a plan, then question my authority", said Lilith trying her best to not show her anger.

" I recall you saying anyone have any ideas, well honey, I gave you mind", said Alex knowing she pushed Lilith past her breaking point.

Lilith walked over to Alex, so they stood face to face. Alex still stood a taller than Lilith, but that didn't phase Lilith one bit. Alex was ready for another fight. All the other vault hunters stood in silence, knowing better than to get in between Alex, and Lilith.

" I dare you to say again", said Lilith. All traces of anger showing now.

" What wrong….Honey", said Alex.

Lilith grabbed Alex's collar. Alex noticed it was starting to get a little harder to breathe, and that her skin was burning. Alex set her eyes on Lilith who were glowing. Alex moved in closer, and placed her lips on Lilith. Lilith's anger didn't rise at this sudden move, but she calm down. She didn't want the other vault hunters see this weakness, so Lilith throw to the ground, and stormed off. Alex turned to vault hunters.

" I think that went well", said Alex smiling, remember how good she felt when kissing Lilith.

**Author's note: So… Lilith didn't kill Alex, well for now. Well Lilith go for Alex's plan, and will they get back together, stay tune for the next chapter. Thank you for reading!- Aleah.**


	8. Fix what is Broken

**Author's Note: I'm Alive!, sorry I haven't been updating I have been dealing with school, and other fanfictions projects, but i'm back and here is chapter 8 of Love & Betrayal. **

Alex got up from the floor to go after Lilith. None of the other vault hunters went to go stop her. Alex went down the stairs slowly as she was approaching the finally steps, knowing she was the last person Lilith wanted to see, Alex stopped at the final steps, and hid behind the corner. Alex took a small peak around the corner, to see Lilith was pacing back and forth. Tannis was no where to be seen. This would be the second time these two were alone. The first time didn't go to well, maybe this time it could better.

Lilith was pacing back, and forth around the H.Q. Lilith was still trying to process of what just happen. She was anger one moment, then calm the next. Lilith was fighting mix feelings towards Alex ever since she came back. She was still bitter, and mad at her for what happen in the past, but happy to see her back into her life. When Alex kissed her, she couldn't help, but kiss back, then realizing that all of her team was there. She just showed them how weak Lilith gets with Alex. Lilith still doesn't know why she just all of sudden appeared. _How did she know I was alive? Lilith thought. _The news was all over Pandora of what happen in New Haven, and everyone knew she was dead except her team. Alex said she was here for a spy job for some low-life bandit, but she could working with someone bigger, and more powerful, but it seems Alex is trying to work with them, not be against them.

Alex appeared from around the corner. Lilith looked up, to see Alex standing in front of her, inches away. Lilith took a step back, so the events of what happen moments ago, won't repeat themselves. Alex noticed Lilith take a step back. She didn't regret the kiss. Alex it was either that or death, she knew it would calm Lilith down. Athena did change Alex's mind about working for Jack, and Alex did make some mistakes in the past with her, and Lilith. Alex told her not to go find the vault, and told her she was stupid, plus Alex was working very late, and showing no affections towards Lilith like she was nothing, but maybe Alex could fix that right now.

" Are you ok", asked Alex sounding concerned for Lilith, even though moments ago she was enjoying pushing Lilith buttons, but seeing now what it just did to Lilith, she was now concern for the woman in front of her.

" Are you ok?!, how the hell could you say that! and what's is up with the acting all concerned, and caring shit.", said Lilith shouting in anger.

" I'm not acting, lil, I didn't mean to push you this far, i'm sorry", said Alex putting one hand out to touch Lilith's arm to calm her down. Lilith took another step back. Alex put the hand in her jeans pocket. Lilith looked down. How could she be so scared and nerves? She had to be the powerful leader her people looked up to.

" Stop it Alex! you're not sorry, you're are just messing with me again, you did it last time, one moment you love me, the next you wouldn't care if I were dead or alive", said Lilith.

Alex was in disbelief, she did care, she was just mad, and bitter about work, and took it out on Lilith, plus the fact she wanted to find a vault that may or not exist, but it did. Alex shook it off and thought about how Lilith just up and left with a word, and making her think she was dead.

" I did care about you! I was stressed about work. At least I didn't up and leave when things got too hard.", stated Alex. She was trying to make a point that it wasn't all her fault.

" You knew it was my dream to find the vault. I been wanting to be a vault hunter ever since I was kid. You should have supported me, but instead you became an asshole towards me", explained Lilith.

" I'm sorry, I should have believed in you, but I didn't, if I could go back in time I would have supported you all the way, and would be standing at your side, Lilith I never stopped loving you.", said Alex. She could feel a tear slide down her face. Lilith step closer to Alex. She placed her hand on Alex's face. She wiped the tear with her thumb. Lilith pressed her lips against Alex's. Alex kissed back. After a few moments they stopped. Lilith leaned in to whisper something in Alex's ear.

" Let's finish this at my place", Lilith whispered.

With that Lilith, and Alex walked to her place.

**Author's Note: All is forgiven, well for now. Thank you for reading.-Aleah. **


End file.
